The embodiments described herein relate generally to circuit protection devices and, more particularly, to circuit interruption devices.
At least some known circuit protection devices include a stationary contact arm and one or more movable contact arms. During normal operations, the stationary and movable contact arms are maintained in contact to enable current to flow through the circuit protection device. However, when a current condition, such as a short circuit or current spike, is detected, the circuit protection device causes the movable contact arm to move away from the stationary contact arm to prevent current from flowing therebetween. Moreover, at least some known movable contact arms are shaped to guide current flow from the movable contact arm into the stationary contact arm. For example, at least some known movable contact arms are shaped such that a current path between the movable contact arm and the stationary contact arm is a substantially straight path.